


No

by Lobo_errante



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: 2P Hetalia, M/M, Negation, sex mention
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobo_errante/pseuds/Lobo_errante
Summary: Porque la palabra "No" definía muy  bien la relación que NO tenían. Argentina/México 2p!





	No

No

Disclamer: Ni Hetalia ni Latín Hetalia me pertenecen. Lo único mío es el personaje de México2p –Leo–  y la idea de esta historia.

No,  Leo no soporta a Martín.

Eso no impide que lo consuele o le haga compañía cada vez que el güero –como le dice por decirle nomás– esta triste o de malhumor o que lo defienda cada que el oxigenado odioso que tiene por vecino lo molesta con lo de sus deudas.

 No, a Leo no le gusta Martín.

Eso no significa que no corresponda a sus ósculos sorpresivos cuando este le pide un beso de la suerte antes de jugar un partido amistoso contra Manuel, al que acaba cediendo de otorgar tras la persistencia del rioplatense para obtener uno de su parte.

(Jamás admitirá que el mocoso sabe _muy bien_ cómo besar, tanto como para dejarlo idiotizado un largo rato).

No, Leo no está enamorado de Martín.

Eso no es obstáculo para que ambos disfruten de una cena como la gente civilizada cuando se topan por causalidad en Paris tras uno de sus encargos y charlen como buenos amigos –cosa que no son– mientras el corazón del asesino late a mil por hora y sus manos se bañan de sudor frio a la vez que intenta parecer sereno y no obviar la desazón que siente ante los flirteos del menor para con su persona durante la velada.

Así que trata de calmarse y actuar natural (aunque hay algo en el ambiente y en la actitud del de ojos verdes que no termina de encajar).

No, Leo no deja que Martín ni nadie lo corteje (ni él corteja a nadie tampoco).

Pero eso no detiene los impulsos propios y ajenos cuando, al término de tres meses de encuentros casuales, peleas ocasionales y demás pormenores que no viene al caso mencionar en este momento, ambos terminan siendo presa de la más feroz de las pasiones y volviéndose uno con el otro una noche de calor en la capital brasileña mientras Luciano tonteaba con su respectiva contraparte.

(Y el segundo jugador mexicano nunca reconocerá en voz alta que aquello le fascino y que podría pasar una semana encerrado con Hernández conviviendo en paz o simplemente reinventando el Kamasutra en ese cuarto de hotel).

 No, Leo no cela a Martín.

Solo aprieta los puños y se aguanta la rabia como digno macho que es cuando este coquetea con cuanta dama o iluso se deje influenciar por sus encantos para después voltearle la partida al áureo  mientras observa con un ligero y secreto placer la forma en la que el tehuelche frunce el ceño al verlo conversando y sonriéndole a Medellín de lo más cariñoso –aunque al moreno no le hacen falta las dobles intenciones para eso– para después mostrarse indolente y sonreírle altivo mientras acompaña al castaño por un café.

No, Martín y él no son pareja.

Solo pasan tiempo juntos. Mucho tiempo juntos.

Van al cine, a cabalgar, a comer o simplemente hacen el vago en la casa del sudamericano o en la suya. Y tienen sexo. **_Bastante_** sexo.  

Y eso provoca que el moreno quiera quedarse en la cama a mimar a su acompañante por primera vez en su vida. (Aunque, claro, no lo hará).

No, Leo no se deja influenciar por Martín –ni por él ni por nadie–.

Que aprenda a preparar y a tomar mate de la forma adecuada, que mejore su francés, que tolere el fútbol (a pesar de que lo odia); que se coma los alfajores y el dulce de leche sin sufrir un ataque de hiperactividad o incluso que aprenda a bailar tango no significa nada. Era solo curiosidad o casualidades. No es que el tehuelche le importe.

(O al menos Leo trata de auto convencerse de que eso es verdad, aunque una parte suya le diga que se está mintiendo a sí mismo estando en negación).

Fin

 

 


End file.
